


Different Heaven

by Kyre



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending - Queen Alphys, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, DT experiments, F/F, F/M, Gen, I don't know how to tag really..., Loss, M/M, Mention Of Genocide, Other, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, Technology, also- fireworks, characters mentioned in the passing, crackfic, crackship, loss and comfort, mention of deaths, mention of humans in Underground, mention of suicide, palphyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyre/pseuds/Kyre
Summary: A soul of the living stands on her own by the edge of an gaping abbys.A skeleton with heart would later learns about the past, and present from a certain tale tailor.After everything that had come and went, would the two find their path pointing to the same end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> New year, new beginning right?
> 
> And what's better way for a fresh start other than than angsty road ;3  
> Enjoy~

It was dark in The Dumps. 

 

Not that it ever became bright at this place, the lack of light in the dumps happened because the amounts of glowing crystals there weren’t as many as in other areas in Waterfall. Since then, the kingdom had tried to cultivate more glowing mushrooms, in order to keep the area well lit so no wandering monster would ever fell off the ledge to head straight into the gaping hole below. 

The same can't be spoken of her. 

She stands there, still. At the deepest part of the dumps, standing above a wooden platform while holding a bronze jar with a longing expression. An expression one may say is rare to see, despite the fact she was known to be quite expressive to the point of being readable. Even her anxiety, who had been her with her ever since she hatched from her egg, was something that held a special charm of itself to people who knew her personally. 

The yellow lizard had her eyes closed, tail brushing on the flowing water as it flowed in symphony towards the mouth of darkness, not so far from her feet. Her glasses are fogged from the thick moist air around her, provided by the collision between water and rocks behind her back, down to the abyss. Yet she doesn't seems to be bothered enough to wipe the mist, as her eyes were seeing something else, something that is not in the present. 

She seems to be engrossed in her musing, the sounds and thoughts inside her head may have been so loud that it had blocked any kind of activities that were going on around her. Such as the sound of water rustling, metals of the trash heap falling and clanking against each other, and the low yet distinctive sounds of the steady marching of a boots as they hit the water. 

“DOCTOR QUEEN ALPHYS!” A voice yells from near the lizard, sending her to the air briefly as she flinched from shock.

“Pa-Puh-Papyrus!! Y-You, I t-told you n-not to call m-me that!”

Papyrus walks closer, he seems a little annoyed for some reason but as soon as The Queen answers, his stern gaze soften and so does his walking pace. The tall skeleton smiled softly, with confidence he struck a pose and say, "BUT YOU ARE SOMEONE THAT IS WORTHY OF THE TWO TITLES! YOU ARE THE RULER OF OUR KINGDOM, AND ALSO THE DOCTOR. HENCE WHY I AM CALLING YOU WITH SUCH GREAT NAME, EVEN THOUGH NO ONE WOULD BE ABLE TO SURPASS MINE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NYE-HEH-HEH!" 

Alphys chuckled alongside the skeleton, his cheerful attitude was infectious. Pushing up her glasses, she finally noticed the fine droplets of water misted on the glass and tries to wipe it clean, "S-So why are you here?"

"AH, THAT IS EASY TO ANSWER!" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly, "WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR THE LAST FEW HOURS! AND BY WE, I MEAN JUST ME AND COUNSELOR TORIEL AS SANS DID NOTHING BUT SNOOZE. YOU GET BETTER AND BETTER AT HIDING DOCTOR QUEEN!!" 

Suddenly panic seems to have crept on the monster face, as Alphys realize that she had taken way too long time off the castle, "OhmygodI'msosorryI'llbebacksoonIcan'teven- h-huh?"

The barrage of words was stopped as soon she get a clear look on the company, who had sat down on the wet platform beside her, his face did not show that anything was wrong by the gesture. "P-Papyrus, wh-what are you d-doing?" 

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? I AM SITTING DOWN RIGHT NOW." Papyrus asked as he pulled out his phone from whatever pocket dimension he possessed.

Alphys flailed her hands and waved them in front of her chest, "N-No I m-mean why?!" She asked with a confused tone. 

Papyrus looked straight ahead, peering to the dark ceiling of the cave where there were no glowing rocks attached, "MY TASK WAS TO FIND YOU, AND I DID. ALL I HAVE TO DO IS TEXT THE OTHERS TO CONFIRM THAT YOU ARE ALRIGHT AND WELL, AS I SPEND MY TIME HERE!" He paused as he tap the screen gently and tucked the phone away, "LOOKING AT... NOTHING!!"

 

Alphys's mouth gaped open, then she closed it as she move closer next to the young monster, her eyes peers towards the gaping hole below while his directed tot the pointy ceiling above. 

"Y-You don't have t-to do this you know? A-At least not for m-my own sake..." Alphys whispered slowly, deep down knowing that he would catch her words no matter how faint it is. 

She was right of course, Papyrus relaxed his posture more, bringing up a leg and rest his right hand on the knee as he listened closely. "THERE'S STILL TIME BEFORE THE NEW YEAR PREPARATIONS ARE COMPLETE, AND I WONT BE NEEDED FOR A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME. IN FACT, THEY TRIED TO KEEP ME OUT OF THE KITCHEN FOR WHATEVER REASON. BLASPHEMOUS ISN'T IT?!"

Alphys tries to imagine the scene, the head of the kitchen who's a purple-green bunny trying to shoo Papyrus away with a fixed stern gaze, to later looking guilty after seeing his dejected face. It happens so often that the Queen don't even need to recall any words that the poor bunny might have said. She giggles upon the image, her tail swayed following the shift of her feeling to the happier mood. 

Thinking about it, a question also sprung inside her head, prodding her curiosity from the scientist part inside of her soul. "T-That aside, how did you always f-find m-me? I-Its not like t-this place wuh-was easy to find and-and how did y-you know I'll be here??" She asked, figuring there won't be any better time where the two of them are alone. 

It was always the case with him, that whenever she went somewhere Papyrus always seems able to locate her, just like now, and back then- Alphys immediately dismissed the thoughts and simply focused on how familiar this situation to her now. 

Papyrus didn't noticed her inner distress as he ponders for a moment, then smile widely, cheekbones forming a smile with a slight pink blush, "WELL OF COURSE I WILL, BECAUSE I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!" 

Alphys snorted, "C-C'mon Paps, t-that can't be all that!! T-There's no way just b-because you're a great c-captain y-you'll be g-great at finding.. stuff..." 

The skeleton fell silent, his face scrunched with slight grimace, making Alphys immediately get into panic mode seeing Papyrus acts unusual. Its not as if she knows much about the skeleton either, despite him being the Captain of The Royal Guard during her reign as Queen. 

Ah yeah, he's the captain now, isn't he? Alphys could feel how bitter the tone in her mind said it, and was glad she realize its only in her head and wasn't in her mouth. 

Ever since he stepped up the position there was another rift at the body of royal guards. A lot of them seemed to be wanting to protest but kept their mouths shut as the former Queen shot them a burning glare, hot enough to fry a weak soul. So they relent to the silent oppression, by ignoring him whenever he's around, refusing to call his title on formal meetings, and one would go as far to disobey his decisions. Said monster had been fired on place once they were found out and it wasn't by the skeleton himself.

However it doesn't seemed like all of the guards are against Papyrus. The K-9 units in Snowdin are supportive of him so are a couple of guards that know about him when he still trained under Undyne's spears. It wasn't as if Papyrus was bad at his job, he did everything great, fulfilling every task excellently no matter how menial it was. Yet there was a sheer obliviousness around the certain monster that Alphys couldn't find but wonder why she had agreed to Sans's suggestion as the last push for her to appoint the younger skeleton.

"IT TRULY HAD BEEN A LONG WAY," Papyrus said, breaking the silence, "BEING A CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARDS WAS WAY MORE THAN A DREAM COME TRUE!! YET, I HADN'T CONSIDERED THE POSITION TO HAVE SO MUCH PAPERWORK SINCE I NEVER SAW UNDYNE DOING IT." See? This is one example of what it meant to be the Captain for Papyrus, maybe... Alphys thought to herself, maybe she wasn't wrong to pick him as the captain afterall?

The Queen realized she had fell silent for too long, and immediately tried to say something to lift the mood, "M-Me neither, honestly, I was a bit shocked by the sheer amount of it. I thought it would b-bury me alive!" 

Papyrus smiled wide at her remark, "YOU DONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT, AS I WOULD ALWAYS COME TO YOUR RESCUE, LIKE A KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR YOU ALWAYS LOVED TO WATCH!" 

Alphys face turn bright red, how could he remember her obsession from back then?! It's been nearly 5 years and thanks to her line of work and new people she got to meet, she toned it down since she wasn't able to share and enjoy it more openly as she could back then.

...

Well truth to be told, she still obsessed about it today as much as before. Its just the yellow lizard monster had found a better way to hide most of the 'dark labeled' ones from the public eye.

"S-Stop it, you're too smooth!!" She exclaimed, patting her reddened cheek with her free hand, "Gosh n-now that you reminded me, the stream r-really helped... Would w-we stream countdown p-party this year again?". 

The skeletal captain nods eagerly, "EDGAR AND LADY EVE HAD SET THE EQUIPMENT FOR IT ALREADY, WE ARE GOING TO DO A NEW GAME THEY FOUND ON HUMAN INTERNET WHILE WAITING FOR THE COUNTDOWN!!" He reports, his excitement stood out from the booming voice while he talks. "EVEN DOCTOR STAR ALREADY FINISHED HIS PREPARATION FOR THE SHOW WITH METTATON, I FOR ONE, CANNOT WAIT FOR IT!" 

"I-I wonder what w-we are going to p-play this stream.." Alphys muttered quietly, bringing the jug closer to her chest. "H-Hope it's something r-relaxing, horror games w-would be too m-much for new year festivities." 

Her mind instantly flew to when Star- the human scientist- finally got his hands on the equation of monsters internet signal, enabling him to synchronize it with human wavelength of broadband and managed to trick the barrier to let the signal from the surface to pass underground. Since then, Undernet has grown into something better for everyone, including the implementation of some policy that help to build the kingdom. 

"I s-suppose I can t-trust Sans to p-pick something better," Alphys mutter lowly, "E-Especially since Miss T-Toriel would attend t-the stream tonight." She fumbles her fingers, keeping her eye from Papyrus. 

 

Papyrus hummed in agreement when suddenly the water from behind increased its flow, causing some splash to hit the back of his armor. "NYEH!"

"W-What is it?!" Alphys took a quick glance to look over what's wrong, and just when she couldn't find it Papyrus responded,

"IT IS SEEMED THAT THE WATER WANTS TO PLAY! DOCTOR QUEEN, PLEASE STAND BEFORE ME SO I CAN PROTECT YOU FROM THE RUNNING WATER." 

"Oh." Was all she managed to say, before her legs moved by itself to stand in front of the skeleton. Her back facing him as she tries to get into the place he pointed, while suddenly her knees decided to give up and dump her on the floor, giving a startled squeak as she felt the fall expecting an impact-

That never came. 

Once her initial panic was over, Alphys opened her eyes as well trying to feel her surroundings. The jug was still there, safe within her arms, her glasses remain attached. Alphys knows she had touched the floor, as the sense on her tails tell her, but then something doesn't add up. Why wouldn't she felt the pain of landing on the platform then?

Suddenly a sensation registered itself to her racing mind to which Alphys recall as a pair of hands on her shoulders, a firm yet gentle grip that says, nothing but reassurance, and a warmth of someone against her back. She then make the mistake to turn around, now bound to face the skeleton who wears a worried expression with a gentle smile on his face. 

"IT MUST BE TIRING FOR SOMEONE UNTRAINED TO STAND FOR SO LONG, LET US BOTH SIT DOWN SO YOU GET TO REST TOO!" Papyrus said in cheerful tone, yet gentler than his usual booming voice. 

With the speed of lightning Alphys's scale immediately burst to reddish pink, all across her face to the back of her head. "Whu- w-wha, h-h-hu, h-hwa-a-" Was all that she managed to say, which was the word of unfinished sentence repeated with stutter like a broken record, while screaming internally. 

Her head whipped straight to the abyss, but alas, she wasn't really there. Retreating to her save space, Alphys curled up into a ball made by shame and awkward embarrassment. She pull up her knees, bringing it to her face and squealed in high pitched noises.

Papyrus who initially look worried, now became even more concerned, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Alphys had her head lifted faster than thundersnail with a weird smile on her face, "Haha, y-yeah I'm f-f-fine Paps ahaha t-there's n-no-nothing w-wrong ehahaha!!" 

The mood suddenly tensed, the air stopped as if time has frozen, or so what Alphys felt when she sense the figure behind her tensed. I just had to did that didn't I? Alphys screeches in her head, Oh god oh god what if he found out and mad at me ohgodohstartgodgodgod...

"WOWIE!" The yellow lizard leaped and nearly fainted from the shock, the bronze jug almost fell from her clutch, "TO THINK THAT YOU WOULD CALL ME WITH NICKNAMES, DOES THAT MEAN YOU WANT'S TO BE MY... FRIEND?" 

Alphys blinked, taking in breath and trying to process what the other had said, "Uhh, y-yes??" She intake more air and tries to rephrase her words, "I-I mean i-its been a-almost four- uh five y-years, y-yuh-you're already m-my friend P-Paps..." Another mental slap could be felt within her, though this time she felt a strong surge to actually slap her face. 

"NYEH-HEH-HEE! DO NOT WORRY ABOUT IT, DOCTOR. WE WOULD BE THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS, ONE THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN BROKE SINCE IT WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE TO GET RID OF ME EVEN IF YOU WISH FOR IT, LIKE WHAT UNDYNE TOUGHT ME, NYEH!" Papyrus announce, a proud expression on his face and one might even see sparkles inside his void like sockets.

The Queen blinked, then she giggled, before beginning to laugh maniacally. Tears are pricking at the corner of her eyes, as her body shook with intensity of her laugh. Papyrus smiled at the sight, at least until the laugh had dragged out for so long he starts to show concern. 

"W-Why am I even lying to myself?" Alphys states in between laughter, "None of this matter, nothing did, not even me..." 

"ALPHYS..?" The skeleton asked in a very soft tone, snapping the laughing monster off from her trance, "DID I BREAK YOU??" Still no respond. "Did, did I do something wrong..??" His tone dropped at the end, unusually like himself. It stopped her high pitched laughter, yet still shook from something else. 

"No," Alphys replies calmly as she turns to face him, casting her gaze downwards to avoid his,"You didn't, I did.. I'm sorry Paps, I-" The words was cut off by a movement, strong and protective engulfs her scales from the back. Inside this newly created space, she felt warmth, kindness, and most of all, 

She felt safe. 

And that what broke her at last, tears streaming from her cheeks as she cried inside his arms, wailing like a child would. Her voice conveys nothing more than pain, heavy with burden she had kept within for reason only some may understand. 

What the skeleton did next was nothing much, he sat by her, soothing the crying mess of a Queen with gentle rub on the back, staying silent for the rest of her breakdown. 

His body was still as a gauntlet covered arms stayed behind her back, pulling her in an embrace towards his chest plate. It doesn't really qualify as comfortable, yet the gesture manage to calm the lizard down to hiccups of small sniffle. 

 

Silence passes between them, and its went slowly, like the time does in that moment. Alphys had stopped sobbing but still shaking, while Papyrus had an unreadable expression on his face. Then, like a thin layer of crystal it was broken by a simple question. 

"Have you ever wonder where it leads to?"

Papyrus hummed in confusion, with a child-like quizzical tone. 

"The abbys." She answered, steady and sure, "Have you ever wonder about it?" 

The skeleton stared at the small bundle in his arms, yet to say any word to her as he let her to continue speaking. 

"Undyne once asked me about it when we first met, here, at the dumps. Exactly at this place where I was staring at the edge of the cliff." The sound of running water became louder, yet steadier than it had a few minutes ago.

Alphys sighed, a sign of how hard its been for her to talk to Papyrus, to ask him this important question- especially finding that she supposed to say it from a long time ago. 

Inhaling deeply, gathering courage that she had once and always admired and the single ounce of determination that resides within her soul, she finally asks. 

"Papyrus," Alphys began, slowly, tilting her head in attempt to meet his eye sockets. "D-Do you know what happened to Undyne?"

With no hesitation he answered, "OF COURSE I KNOW, SHE IS GUARDING THE KING ON HIS VACATION! A LONG ONE AT THAT-" the skeleton halt, his eye sockets widen, "COULD IT BE, SHE'S BACK?"

Alphys chuckled dryly, feeling like all of her energy had been depleted from the crying mess before. Oh how she felt bad doing this, worse even, but not without remorse she start this and Alphys would be damned sure she finished it. 

At least then maybe, maybe she could lay and pass without regret. 

"I wished she did Pap," Alphys flinched from how cold she heard her voice had become, yet continued anyway, "I wished that's what truly happened and- and-" Stars, why is it so difficult for her to say? 

Hot tears starts to flow again, however she let it drop, not having the energy to fight back. Not that it would even matter once she's done. "I wished th-that by saying that, you- no, I would believe it if I say it often enough. If I said it loud enough and I believed it I-" 

Broke, just like how she always was, she broke before finishing. The words had stopped, and the Queen finds herself unwilling to act, her determination won't allow her to. 

"Papyrus, Unydne won't ever come back."

Papyrus stilled, the pregnant silence form as Alphys steadied herself, eyes closed and she braced for any reaction he would throw at her. The longer the silence drags, the longer the Queen's prayer became, hoping for something- anything! 

For the skeleton to ask her about the truth would be fitting, or even denying it right to her face, calling it off as a joke would even make sense. Heck, knowing Papyrus, he might even ask if they had extended their vacation days. Honestly, what Alphys was prepared more for was the look of disbelief and hate that might peer into her soul, hence why she closed her eyes and prayed. Silently, so that only the wind could hear her unspoken cry. 

Instead, none of that happened. No curious voice asking nervously, no booming laugh to dismiss the statement as a joke, not even the burning intensity of hatred could be felt prickling on her skin. What happened was Papyrus leaned forward, pulling Alphys again in a hug, tucking her head carefully under his chin and whisper softly directly to her soul. 

 

"I Know. I'm Sorry Alphys..." 

 

Every inch of her body stopped, even her labored breathing and sniffs that filled the air just a minute before had gone completely as Alphys soul skipped a beat. Her eyes that were closed in search of comfort slowly peeked open, while her mouth tries to form a coherent sentence. 

"You.. know...?"

She could feel that Papyrus had shifted, yet his arms didn't leave her back, if anything they were hovering lightly over her shoulders unsure what to do next. Then he audibly sighed, scooting backwards. 

"TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION EARLIER, I DIDNT FIND YOU BECAUSE OF MY GREATNESS. BECAUSE IF THAT WAS THE CASE, I WOULD ALWAYS BE ABLE TO FIND SANS WHENEVER HE WENT MISSING, OR EDGAR WHEN WE PLAYED HIDE AND SEEK IN THE CASTLE." Papyrus scratches the back of his head with a nervous smile, "I, UH- GAINED THE INFORMATION FROM SOMEONE ELSE..." 

Alphys cocked her head, trying to figure what Papyrus had meant before immediately bouncing back on her feet, almost struggling to stand with the weight of the jar in her hands almost forgotten. 

"YES, ALPHYS, IT WAS THEM. THE EIGHTH HUMAN THAT FELL UNDERGROUND, AND MY FIRST HUMAN FRIEND- FRISK." Alphys visibly tensed, her jaws clenched shut as she tries to hold the barrage of emotions threatening to flow. With a snarl, Alphys commands

"Explain."

Papyrus complies with ease, "BACK THEN WHEN I LAST SAW THEM, WAS AFTER I ASKED THEM IF THEY WANT TO HANG OUT WITH ME! AND THEN I THOUGHT, WHY NOT HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE TOO? EVEN THOUGH WE HAVEN'T HAD OUR HANG OUT, IT WOULD BE BETTER IF THE THREE OF US TOGETHER AT THE SAME TIME RIGHT? I MUST ADMIT I THOUGHT NOTHING ABOUT IT AS I WENT BACK TO MY HOME TO PREPARE, 

AND THEN, NOT LONG AFTER I WALKED BACK FROM WATERFALL, WE MET ON THE WAY. I SAW THEM AS THEY COMES BACK AT SNOWDIN, AND I WAS THRILLED!! I ASKED THEM IF THEY WANT TO GO TOGETHER BUT THEN THEY SEEMED, UPSET, AND A LITTLE SICK, SO I ASK THEM TO COME INTO MY HOUSE AND TELL ME WHATS WRONG..."

The sound of rustling water fills the silence, for Papyrus to pause, seemed uncertain on what to say. 

"THEY- FRISK BROKE INTO TEARS IN MY ARMS, TEARS FLOWING AS THEY APOLOGIZED TO ME. I MUST ADMIT I DIDN'T CATCH ON IT FIRST, WHY DID THEY CRY, DID THEY DO SOMETHING WRONG WHEN I WAS GONE? HOWEVER I WAS MORE FOCUSED ON GETTING THEM TO CALM DOWN FIRST, AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS SUCCEEDS!

I... KNEW MORE ABOUT IT LATER THOUGH, WHEN THEY'RE DONE CRYING, THAT THEY'RE APOLOGIZING ABOUT WHAT THEY DID TO UNDYNE."

Papyrus looked away, the more he talked the more smile chipped away from his face, making him look like a stranger. To those who knew Papyrus, they would definitely say something colorful when they got told that this man standing before them, was the same Papyrus they know all along. 

Alphys did her best to stay quiet, letting it to be his turn to tell his side of events just like how he did with her, but great stars above its hard to not say anything and blurt anything out. How he took her part of her story and was not parroting every sentence of it was beyond her, but perhaps having a partial knowledge on it might help to take it all in.

"FRISK TOLD ME ABOUT IT, HOW IT SCARED THEM JUST TO LOOK AT HER, HOW HER SPEARS FLEW ABOVE THEIR HEAD AS THEY RAN AND... HOW TERRIFIED THEY WERE WHEN-" Papyrus stopped, unable to continue as his sockets wince shut. "I DIDN'T BELIEVE IT AT FIRST, I SAID THAT MAYBE- MAYBE THEY SAW THINGS WRONG! I TOLD FRISK THAT UNDYNE WAS JUST LIKE ME, THAT I GAVE THEM PUZZLES TO SOLVE, AND AND TRIED TO FIGHT THEM AT THE END OF IT. BUT THEN THEY TOLD ME THE REST, AND I REALIZE THAT... IT WASN'T THEIR FAULT."

"It WASN'T their fault?!" Alphys finally burst, her voice went a pitch higher, "Try to explain me why its NOT their fault that Undyne died, that Asgore fell, that I-I.." The stutters are back, kicking hard when she finish her sentence by peering at the abyss, "-That I tried to kill myself..." 

Papyrus sucks on breath hard, his eyesockets widening, but as immediate as it comes it went away. "WAS THAT- WAS THAT WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO DO BACK THEN?! WHEN I FOUND YOU HERE??"

The question was met with silent nod, tears had long dried but there's still prickles by the corner of Alphys eyes, almost gone unnoticed behind her now foggy glasses. She still consumed by rage of that statement that she nearly missed Papyrus murmur inaudibly.

 

"..So that's why..."

 

The Queen whipped her eyes to level the skeleton, demanding for answer, "What's what Papyrus?!"

"THATS WHY FRISK SENT ME HERE, TO STOP-" Papyrus hunches forward with exclamation, "STARS, WHY DID IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO FIGURE IT OUT. ALPHYS, LISTEN TO ME-"

"W-what?" She replied, rage dissipates and replaced by the shock of how hopeful his behaviour suddenly gets. 

"AFTER THEY TOLD EVERYTHING TO ME, THEY WENT BACK TO MTT RESORT TO FACE METTATON ON TV, BEFORE THAT I MADE THEM PROMISE TO NOT HURT ANYONE ELSE. THAT WAS THE LAST TIME I SAW THEM DIRECTLY, BUT THE LAST CONTACT I HAD OF THEM WAS AFTER IT!!" Papyrus wrings his hands, eyes wide as he tries not to stutter his speech. "THEY TOLD ME AFTERWARDS TO GO-TO GO RIGHT HERE!!! A-AND IF I MET ANYONE THERE I SHOULD SAT DOWN WITH THEM AND PERSUADE THEM TO TALK!" 

Papyrus smile seems unable to get bigger than it did now, it was the widest he ever did and the sparkles in his eyes seems to support it, "DO YOU SEE IT ALPHYS?"

The scientist part of her went on their gears, calculating all the evidence presented to her despite her emotional objection, pleading and screaming her to stop thinking more about it- because the more she does the more her reasoning falters and the reality that she had built all of those years would crumble in the face of the truth. 

Once again, silence pervades the room, mocking whoever is there by its mere presence. The sound of rustling water had became more and more restless by the tick of time while a soul awaits for something to happen.

The bronze jar fell onto the platform with a low thunk, as the owner sat it down gently, hands still clutched tight on the side of its tip. 

"I can't forgive them, no matter how many reasons you gave me, not even pleading will.." Alphys said with her voice wavering, she doesn't bother to cry as her body was still exhausted from crying before. "I just- I just want her back Paps! I-I tried everything, EVERYTHING!!! B-But.." Alphys's hold on the jar tighten, her claws almost dig into her own scales, "It didn't work. For some pathetic reason DT experiments won't work on the most determined monster I know."

The skeleton's eyesight shifted briefly to the jar, finally having answers on it's contents after almost 5 years. His eyes returns to face her, this time with the same pained expression that the Queen had saw in her own eyes every time she thought about the possible future. 

"I-I don't know what to do!! Nothing w-works, I just wanted to gave up, i-it's just so tempting a-and alluring I almost jumped into this Damned hole!!" Alphys pointed to the abyss, where it remained and stared at the two souls above. For this time, Papyrus almost fell back from the strong surge he felt from the monster before him. "Do you know how hard it is, living by knowing you could've DONE something but you just DIDN'T?!"

Alphys fell silent, as her soul prompts her to try and look at the skeleton's reaction. Papyrus expression shows what she searched for, and she was taken aback by how understanding it was- and with the guilt eating her from the inside that she barely registered he had moved forward, reaching for her with arms spread wide and engulfing her in an embrace. 

Papyrus sighed, his jaw rested upon her shoulder felt heavy but somehow Alphys knows its the kind of weight she needed in the moment. "I WAS NOT EXPECTING YOU TO, NEITHER DO THEY."

A sniff came out as a reply, fresh tears threaten to flow showing that once again she was wrong when she thought she was incapable of crying even more. With a sigh of resignation, she summoned her strength to ask one more question. "How could you tell? H-How can you st-say that with so much certainty??"

Papyrus let go, moving back briefly to cup her cheeks and stares right into her eyes as he spoke, "BECAUSE I BELIEVE IN THEM, AS MUCH AS I BELIEVE IN YOU- THAT YOU WOULDN'T LET ANGER, HATE, AND DESPAIR OVERPOWER YOU MORE THAN THE LOVE, HOPE, AND COMPASSION THAT WE ARE MADE OF. I BELIVE THAT ONCE IT HAPPENS, YOU WOULD REACH OUT FOR OTHERS, ASKING THEM TO LEND THEIR LOVE TO HELP YOU TO KEEP GOING." Papyrus rest his forehead near Alphys's, a fond smile on his face as he wipes the tears fall from her cheeks onto her jaw, "YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE ALONE, ALPHYS- BUT THAT IS FAR FROM THE TRUTH! YOU HAVE EVERYONE, YOU ARE THE Queen. IT MEANS YOU WERE THERE FOR EVERYBODY- GIVING THEM HOPE OUT AND HELP THEM IN THEIR TROUBLES. IN RETURN, THEY TOO WILL HELP YOU. AND IF YOU EVER FIND THEM OVERWHELMING THEN DO NOT AFRAID. AS I AM HERE TO HELP YOU BY OFFERING MY OWN LOVE TO YOU SO YOU CAN BALANCE THEIRS."

 

Alphys eyes widen, sadness long forgotten, anger dissipating, and hate abandoned as she took a close look into Papyrus's eyes. There, in the middle of the darkness rest a small glimpse of light with no mistaking shape of a white inverted heart. That despite the darkness surrounding it, the heart strove to keep shining, glowing as a small beacon that her soul could not help but to fixate onto. It suddenly became her new anchor, not to sink her to the grounds of realities but to lift her- up to the surface of future. 

Her eyes soften, finally after all this time she consider the future again, however her hearts still refuse to move forward. She knows that it is her last step to take, the last chain of thorns to let go from her beaten and bleeding hands. One that she desperately held onto, she wanted to let loose of it. 

The yellow lizard lift the jar once again, unscrewing the lid with firm pressure. Inside was small balls, each with different colors and the size of a ping-pong ball. She lifted one of them, studying it with disturbed expression, "W-when I found Undyne's d-dust I d-don't know wh-what to do with it. She h-had no family left a-and despite me k-knowing her f-for so long a-and talked about this all the time, I don't know w-where she w-wanted her dust t-to settle when she's gone. Some friend I am r-right?" 

Papyrus chuckled unexpectedly, causing her to knit her brows in confusion. " HONESTLY, I WOULD NOT HAVE KNOWN FRISK'S NAME UNTIL THEY TOLD ME, AND IN THE END I STILL CALLED THEM HUMAN SO NOBODY WOULD SUSPECT ANYTHING. WE ALL HAVE OUR SHORTCOMINGS ALPHYS, WHAT MATTERS IS WHEN WE REALIZE IT AND TRY TO BE BETTER."

"I wu-want to t-try." She stated slowly, "W-Would you ha-help me?"

Papyrus stood tall, posture firm with a big cheerful smile that had finally returned to his face, "TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

The yellow monster replies his smile with a warm smile of her own, "Undyne a-always said s-she wanted to go out w-with a blast, a-and I figured out the way. These b-balls are infused w-with her dust as w-well as explosive powders w-we put in the fireworks." Alphys eyes sparks with a glint, her speech patterns fall onto her habit of when she gave presentation, "B-But the problem, I-I forgot to put a hole for a fuse s-so it's won't explode unless b-blasted from outside..."

Papyrus place a hand under his chin, he seems momentarily thinking for the solution before the smile came back to his face, "I THINK I HAVE THE SOLUTION FOR THAT!"

"Y-You do??"

"YES INDEED, HOLD ON WHILE I WORK WITH MY MAGIC." As soon as he said it, Papyrus fished his phone out and typed something on the keypad. When he finished, the magic in the air shift, crackling in some sort of static like noise until it suddenly popped and two small- animal like skulls floats around between the two. 

The bigger skull looks around confusedly, then settles to float to the skeleton's arms, while the smaller one eyes Alphys with interest, "MEET FLUFFLES AND HIS SISTER! FLUFFLES AND FLUFFLES'S LITTLE SISTER, THAT IS MY FRIEND ALPHYS, PLEASE MAKE ACQUAINTANCE WITH HER." Papyrus briefly introduced the  skull as the small skull floats closer to the yellow scaled monster, before bumping its nose to her cheeks, "WOWIE, I THINK SHE LIKES YOU!" 

Alphys giggled from the contact, the skull creature seems pretty much like a mix of bird and cat put together, "H-Hello, n-nice to meet you too." Alphys open one of her plams, the creature immediately floats there and the monster began to pet the small thing who purred in content. 

"SHE WERE BORN AROUND FEW WEEKS AGO, AND I WASN'T EXPECTING IT TO TAG OUT ALONG SO SOON! SO PLEASE BE NICE TO EACH OTHER."

Alpys takes her time in pleasing the small creature, letting the skull to roll around her palm before stops to look again at Papyrus, "Does it- she h-have a n-name?" 

Papyrus hummed thoughtfully, "NOT REALLY, I HAVENT FIGURE OUT THE PERFECT NAME FOR HER. SHE'S A LITTLE BIT MORE FINNICKY THAN THE OTHERS..." The yellow monster mulled over his words, then quickly remembers why the floating skulls are here in the first place. "So, w-what does these guys ha-have to do with t-the balls?" 

"GOOD QUESTION ALPHYS! THEY-" Fluffels pulled the skeleton's gauntlet with his teeth, growling but not in annoyance. "OH YOURE VERY SMART!! WHY NOT WE JUST SHOW YOU! HERE TAKE THESE..." Papyrus took some balls from the jar and shove it down the creature's mouth while the smaller one floats away from the Queen and closer to her brother. 

"READY? SHOOT!"

With the count the bigger skull shot out one of the ball from between his teeth to the other end of the cavern above the abyss, its moving in a rapid speed before a charge of laser bullet came from the same source, yet faster and hit the ball midair causing it to explode into beautiful patterned sparks. Alphys could only watched in awe as the sparks trailed down towards the darkness and consumed by it later. 

The former scientist moved her head to check the source of the bullet which turned out to be from the sister, mouth gaping with the noise of electric charging came from between the air where it floats beside.

Alphys mouth were open, then immediately closes and turn into a smile, which then turns into a small chuckle. "You realize I'm going to ask you about th-them later right?" Papyrus smiled back to the small Queen, although it seems to contain some sort of mischievous glint to his teeth,"I'M FULLY AWARE OF THAT. NOW, LET US POUR OUR HEARTS FEELINGS INTO THE MOMENT WHILE WE WATCH OUR DEAREST FRIEND GONE WITH A BLAST!!!"

And with that another ball was fired, without a break the skeleton yelled to the blast- not completely heard by his company but enough to make her understand what he's doing. With a long inhale Alphys closes her eyes as she prepare her own goodbye to the fallen soul. Their screams and voice fell over each others, although some words could be made, the rest are lost along with the blast. 

"Undyne You Jerk!!!"

"-TO THINK THAT YOU-"

"-leave me before I'm-"

"-ALLOW ME TO SAY-"

"-I'm really sorry and I-" 

"-HOPE YOURE NOT MAD BECAUSE-"

"-I promise that I will-"

"-FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE I'LL-"

"-for being with me!! I-"

 

It keeps going on until they are both out of breath, for the sparks to form a lot of different shapes from golden flower to a spear. The blasts continues as the Queen eyed the result of her handiworks, that with each spark her memories of the warrior torn out from the holding she had always held, the last remainder of Undyne and the feelings towards her. 

Yet with each blast and sparks she feels lighter, and it might be absurd to think but her soul, long time sunk deep now finally starts to float from the depth of her darkness. That with each fireworks disappearing, her soul kept going up and the scarred surface made by the guilt slowly mend. 

It was Papyrus's voice that brings her back, though she didn't pay much mind of it since the Queen could still feel it within her as his voice have the same impact with the fireworks. "Y-Yes Paps?"

"ITS THE LAST ONE," He said as he hands her a ball, its colorless unlike the other and looks pale grey in comparison to the other ones, "WHY IS IT DIFFERENT?"

Alphys traced the surface of the ball lightly, a fond light in her eyes as a combination of bitter-sweet smile appear on her face, and with voice slightly cracking she whisper, "This is the last I made, I-uh, ran out of patterns to make because.. Heh, I even forgot to put the gun powder in this..." She chuckled sadly, almost bitter. 

Papyrus took the ball back along with her hand, covering both of them in his gloved hands, an understanding look lay on his smile. With that Papyrus closed his eyesockets and soon Alphys felt magic being channeled from his palm, passing her hands as warm wave and directly into the ball. It was weak, the channel, however it was enough for her to catch his purpose. The small monster follows in, channeling her own weak magic into the ball, the spark and electric static could be felt passing in the air as their magic meld into the object. 

Papyrus pried his hand and Alphys's open, revealing a glowing white ball inside their palm. A smile was exchanged as they peered on the small star, and without spoken order, they both throw the ball into the ceiling. It slowly descend, glowing in spectrum before shining brightly and explode in beautiful ray of light.

 

The two souls fell silent, mouth gaping as they blinked from the ray of light gone from the space. Eyes search for each other, locking for a brief moment before it broke by the sound of Papyrus snorting. Alphys smile turn goofy and she follows in the the howl of laughter. 

"Oh g-gosh ahahahaha!! I-I can't believe t-that ja-just happened!!!"

Alphystries to calm herself, but kept failing to perform any sentence without snorting and went back to laugh. Papyrus nods with a bright expression, "NYEH! EVEN AFTER GONE TO THE AFTERLIFE SHE STILL MOCKS US, UNBELIEVEABLE!!! SIGH..." The skeleton sighed audibly, though his expression went softer, "THAT SAID, WE CAN NOW CONFIRM THAT UNDYNE DID HEAR US! WOWIE, I'M SO SPEECHLESS RIGHT NOW."

Alphys giggled, but soon recovered as she glanced to the skeleton, "Undyne i-is not the only one who h-heard you, silly."

Papyrus cocked his head in confusion, before reddish pink blush overtakes his skull, trailing down to his vertebrae, as if marking his turn to stutter his words "W-WOWIE, Y-YOU HEAR T-THAT?? A-A-ALL OF IT???" The sight makes the yellow monster amused, smiling as she walked closer to the skeleton for a surprised yelp to come from between his teeth as she pull him in for a hug. 

"Thank you Paps.. I- I'm glad that you were there back then, that y-you stopped me before I ended up somewhere else..." 

The skeleton didn't take long to return the hug, embracing her in gentle yet firm pressure, with a smile he nuzzled the top of her forehead and whisper, "AND IM GLAD THAT I DID."

A cellphone ring interrupts the two, as they moves back from each other in surprise and causing the Queen to back into the blasters for neither of them remembers the creatures are still there. 

"IT SEEMS THAT THE PREPARATION IS NOW COMPLETE AND SANS WANT US TO GO HOME NOW," The Captain of Royal Guard smiled fondly, offering his hand to the Queen with a formal pose, "SHALL WE?"

Alphys nods, accepting his hand with a smile of her own, "Suh-Sure Papyrus," and as she walk towards him, soul in tow, the Queen looks back to the abyss one final time as she blink slowly. 

"Let's go home."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  **Dorks . . .**   
> 


End file.
